Animals
Counterparts to both wild and domestic animals are visible about Ponyville, with probably the greatest variety depicted in the episode Winter Wrap Up. These animals are only shown incidentally, with a small role or appearance. Bat After being scared in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle backed into a den before rushing out again, chased by these flying mammals. In The Ticket Master, a surprised Pinkie Pie squealed about bats on her face. In the episode May the Best Pet Win!, a bat is one of the contestants in Rainbow Dash's contest to see who will be her new pet and in Luna Eclipsed Luna's cloak was made of bats. Bear A bear makes an appearance in Lesson Zero at Fluttershy 's home. Twilight Sparkle sees the bear apparently fighting with Fluttershy, who is unafraid. It turns out that Fluttershy is giving the bear a massage. Bears had previously been mentioned in Party of One, as part of an elaborate excuse by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to avoid coming to Pinkie's party. Bee Bees make several appearances throughout the series, most often associated with a hanging nest. One such nest hangs from the tree that houses the library Twilight Sparkle lives in. Swarms of bees also assaulted Twilight Sparkle in Feeling Pinkie Keen and Winter Wrap Up. They also chase Rainbow Dash in the Fall Weather Friends. Granny Smith can be seen interacting with bees twice in Family Appreciation Day. She explains that befriending bees gives their honey the right taste as an ingredient for Zap Apple Jam. Bird The show depicts a wide variety of birds living in Equestria. Some take after real bird species, while others, like the phoenix, are mythical creatures. They are prominently featured in episodes one, three, and thirteen. In The Ticket Master, Fluttershy specifically named loons, toucans, bitterns, hummingbirds, buzzards, blue jays, red jays, green jays, pink jays, and pink flamingos. Some birds go south for winter, and are brought back by Pegasi during Winter Wrap Up. While birds still lay eggs and raise families, it seems they do not build their own nests, as the ponies are seen building nests for them. It's also likely that they do not find their own food, as Fluttershy is frequently seen feeding animals which are supposedly capable of foraging and hunting for themselves. Fluttershy's claim that animals in the Everfree Forest "care for themselves" in Bridle Gossip lends credence to this theory. Domesticated chickens are seen in Fall Weather Friends and Stare Master. A few kinds of birds including a falcon, and eagle, and a humming bird were shown in May the Best Pet Win! In Family Appreciation Day, a large flock of crows congregate around an orchard of Zap Apple trees, heralding the bloom of Zap Apple blossoms. Buffalo Buffalo were seen in Over a Barrel When Applejack was giving a tree to her family in Appleloosa. The buffalo disliked this idea as they seem to resemble Native Americans in the western times, having a sacred path that they follow every year. as Little Strongheart took the tree with the buffalo stampeed near the train. This made them get in conflict with the town and planting the tree which ended in a fight. At the end of the episode the Chief Thunderhooves decided the buffalo and appeloodans lived together, as the buffalo followed the path the ponies gave them apple pies. Butterfly Normally seen fluttering around setting shots in most episodes, butterflies occasionally are used to cover the transition to a new scene. They take a more important role during a flashback in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles when a swarm of them caught Fluttershy before she hit the ground. Cow Cows are a large domestic breed, and many of them are seen living in a barn in Boast Busters. A cow stampede was featured in Applebuck Season, after which one of the cows spoke with Applejack and apologized for the stampede, stating that her skittish friend Mooriella started it after being startled by snakes. The cows speak with a stereotypical Wisconsin accent, referencing the fact that Wisconsin is well known for its dairy production. Frog Equestria's frogs, which appear in Feeling Pinkie Keen, seem cheerful and silly. Fluttershy decided there were too many in Ponyville's pond, so she transferred some of them to Froggy Bottom Bog. Pinkie Pie claimed to interpret one of the frogs' croaks for Twilight, though it is unclear whether frogs actually speak. Later, one appeared to point the way for Fluttershy. Mouse Fluttershy cared for a wheelchair-bound mouse in A Bird in the Hoof, who was joined by his loved ones as he wheeled into their hole in the wall of Fluttershy's cottage. Mule A mule appears in a single shot in the series as a sight gag, in Applebuck Season, when Twilight Sparkle chastises Applejack for being stubborn. Unlike other incidental animals in Equestria, this mule is capable of speech. The mule, voiced by James Wootton, was able to express the fact that he was not offended by Twilight's statement. When Rarity is mistreated in A Dog and Pony Show, one of her grievances is for being called a mule. She appears to be deeply offended, genuinely or not, for being called a mule, and likens it to being called ugly. . Rabbit A large number of rabbits are seen in Applebuck Season. They are incapable of speech and seem to require Fluttershy's care for food and shelter. She also organizes an annual rabbit census of newborn bunnies, and keeps one bunny, Angel, as a close companion, going as far as consulting with him about getting the extra gala ticket in The Ticket Master. A rabbit was also suggested by Fluttershy as a pet for rainbow dash in May the Best Pet Win. Sheep Sheep are domestic ruminants, and a large herd of them were shown to be kept at the Apple family's farm in the episode Sisterhooves Social. In the episode, Applejack and Apple Bloom worked together to round them up back in to their pen, however it is revealed that Sheep (like most creatures in Equestria) are capable of speech and complained that if the Apple sisters wanted them to go back into their pen they could've just asked, but their request goes unheeded and are ignored. Miscellaneous *'Beavers' are seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *'Cats' can be heard yowling in the background when objects or ponies crash, Fluttershy also holds out a cat in May the Best Pet Win!. *A pair of chipmunks are seen briefly during the opening sequence of Dragonshy. *'Ducks' are seen in Griffon the Brush Off as Fluttershy leads them across a road and is then knocked by Gilda. They are also seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, once again being led across a road by Fluttershy and nearly being hit by Scootaloo on her scooter. *Although meat eaters in the real world, a pair of ferrets were very happy to receive a basket of vegetables in Winter Wrap Up. Fluttershy also gives fish to a similar pair, more befitting of their diet. *A flamingo is seen in Fluttershy's imagination in The Ticket Master and as a potential pet for Rainbow Dash. *Leaping fish appear in several episodes. Fish are seen in Griffon the Brush Off poking their heads out of the water and approaching Fluttershy, who is standing on the shore. *A goat can be seen in Fluttershy's home in May the Best Pet Win! *'Hedgehogs' are woken in Winter Wrap Up. *'Kangaroos' reside in the royal garden in The Best Night Ever' ' *'Monkeys '''reside in the royal garden in The Best Night Ever *'Owls''' appear in two episodes. There is Owloysius and another one that competes to be a pet for Rainbow Dash. *'Pigs' are slopped by the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Show Stoppers. *Fluttershy is seen visiting a den in the episode Winter Wrap Up home to a pair of small porcupines. Once awake, they play out the old gag of poking each other with their quills during a hug. *'Raccoons' are seen eating the cotton candy in the first part of the Return of Harmony. *Twilight Sparkle ends her failed attempt to help Fluttershy in Winter Wrap Up by encountering a family of skunks. *Twilight unwittingly wakes a den of snakes in Winter Wrap Up, and later jumps into a tree when Fluttershy awakes a different den of them. *While swimming deep in a local lake during The Show Stoppers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders get chased off by a large squid. Although its one visible eye appeared angry, it wasn't being terribly aggressive and was not attacking the foals. *There are two squirrels, in separate dens, awoken during the song in Winter Wrap Up. *Once the ice is melted, turtles are seen swimming in a pond in Winter Wrap Up. A turtle can be seen in Griffon the Brush Off approaching Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash prepare a prank squirting turtle. *A Wasp was a pet canidate for Rainbow Dash in May the Best Pet Win! *'Worms' are featured in Applebuck Season and Dragonshy. Applejack added some earthworms to the "baked bads" she and Pinkie Pie created in the former, and in the latter Fluttershy tossed a trio of worms to a trio of waiting birds and then, because she carried them in her mouth, spat and blushed. sv:Vilda djur Category:Animals in Equestria Category:Wildlife